She's dead
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: "Ela está morta" ela falou chorosa e, como se fosse para confirmar, Grover baliu infeliz. "Thalia morreu, Luke."


She's dead

Luke despertou com o corpo dolorido. Uma dorzinha irritante o incomodava a cada movimento que o peito fazia em busca de ar. Mas não era nada que não pudesse deixar de lado. Ele se sentou, colocando a mão no rosto, sentindo a nova cicatriz. Ela pelo menos não doía mais, isso era bom.

Ele olhou para os lados. Viu macas com pessoas que não conhecia. Forçou a memória, voltando alguns momentos antes de tudo se tornar confuso.

Eles haviam conseguido. Os quatro chegaram ao Acampamento.

No entanto, por que será que sentia que tinha algo de errado?

Tinha que ver como Thalia estava. Era mais do que isso, ele necessitava ver ela. Ah, claro, Annabeth também.

Afastou o lençol que o cobria, girando as pernas na maca e pulando para o chão. Olhou em volta novamente, avistando a saída da enfermaria e segui para fora.

O dia estava nublado e não havia como saber se era manhã ou tarde. Um gramado se estendia a sua frente, elevando-se em uma colina. A colina que eles tanto tentaram alcançar. Estreitando os olhos ele avistou Grover e Annabeth sentados no topo da colina, embaixo de um pinheiro que Luke não se lembrava de estar ali antes. Thalia não estava com eles, isso era estranho.

O menino correu até lá, ignorando os protestos das pernas doloridas. Annabeth parecia frágil, encolhida com os joelhos junto ao peito, o rosto banhado de lagrimas. Grover fungava com um braço envolvendo a menina, tentando passar conforta a ela.

Luke sentiu um aperto no coração. Por que eles estavam chorando? Por que _ela_ não estava ali?

– O-onde está Thalia? – ele gaguejou, olhando de um para o outro.

Grover baliu, encostando-se na árvore e passando a mão na madeira, como se estivesse fazendo carinho nela. Uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto. Annabeth levantou-se, pegando nas mãos de Luke.

– Lu-lu-ke – ela falou com o corpo sacudindo com os soluços.

Ele tirou suas mãos das dela e colocou-as nos ombros da garota.

– Diga, Annabeth. Diga por que Thalia não está aqui – ele exigiu.

Annabeth secou os olhos com as costas da mão e olhou dentro dos olhos de Luke. Foi ai que ele soube. Luke sentiu um peso enorme cair sobre ele, como se estivesse segurando o céu – coisa que ele faria dentro de alguns anos.

– Ela está morta – ela falou chorosa e, como se fosse para confirmar, Grover baliu infeliz. – Thalia morreu, Luke.

Luke tirou as mãos dos ombros de Annabeth como se tocá-la ferisse. Ele sentou no chão, abraçando a si próprio e chorou. Chorou como nunca havia se permitido chorar, os soluços o sacudiam. Chorou por tanto tempo que começou a ficar sem ar.

Nesse meio tempo, Annabeth o abraçava, chorando junto, murmurando coisas como "Vai ficar tudo bem" ou "Vamos conseguir. Juntos, lembra?". Luke sabia que era ele que deveria consolar ela, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais importava.

Annabeth enxugou as lagrimas e encarou Luke e Grover, que havia se aproximado deles.

– Mas ela ainda está com a gente – ela disse firmemente, Grover assentiu e Luke olhou de um para o outro sem expressão. – Zeus ficou com pena dela. Ele transformou-a em um pinheiro. _Neste_ pinheiro – frisou ela. – Ela nos protege. Protege todo o Acampamento.

Luke olhou para o pinheiro. E uma sentelha de alegria alojou-se em seu peito. A árvore estava viva. E se Thalia era a árvore ela também estava viva. Uma parte dela, pelo menos. E havia também as folhas, que apontavam para todos os lados, exatamente como os cabelos de Thalia apontavam.

– Thalia é o pinheiro – ele disse fracamente, enxugando as lagrimas. Era desnecessário, mas ele precisava ouvir na própria voz.

Annabeth assentiu vigorosamente, dando um pequeno sorriso a ver que Luke não mais chorava.

– Posso ficar sozinho com ela? – ele perguntou aos dois.

– Mas... – começou Annabeth.

Grover levantou-se e puxou-a gentilmente até que ficasse de pé.

– Vamos, Annabeth – ele disse brandamente, – Luke quer ficar sozinho com Thalia.

Annabeth ia protestar novamente, mas Grover arrastou-a colina abaixo antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Luke agradeceu mentalmente ao sátiro por isso.

Ele aconchegou-se ao pinheiro. Amaldiçoou os deuses por terem filhos e depois não ligarem para eles. Depois amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Se não tivesse sido tão descuidado e não tentasse se exibir atacando monstros só para impressionar Thalia, ela ainda estaria aqui. Ele ainda poderia vê-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la novamente.

– Sinto muito – ele murmurou para a árvore.

Ele viu ao longe um conjunto de doze construções formando um "U". Um som de cascos chegou aos seus ouvidos e um centauro entrou em seu campo de visão, ao pé da colina.

– Sou Quíron – ele se apresentou. – Preciso falar com você, vá até a Casa Grande. – Ele apontou para a construção e saiu em um galope calmo.

– Nunca vou te esquecer, nunca – Luke prometeu, virando o rosto para o pinheiro. – E eu juro, juro por você, Thalia, que os deuses vão pagar muito caro por isso.

Levantou-se, deu um beijo na arvore e despediu-se, por ora, de Thalia.


End file.
